As a container that stores substrates such as semiconductor wafers, a substrate storing container has been known conventionally that has a container main body and a lid body.
The container main body has a tubular wall portion in which a container main body opening portion is formed at one end, and in which the other end is closed. A substrate storing space is formed in the container main body. The substrate storing space is formed by being surrounded by the wall portion and can store a plurality of substrates. The lid body can be removably attached to the container main body opening portion and can close the container main body opening portion.
A front retainer is provided at a part of the lid which faces a substrate storing space when the container main body opening portion is closed. When the container main body opening portion is closed by the lid body, the front retainer can support edge portions of the plurality of substrates. Furthermore, a back side substrate support portion is provided at the wall portion so as to form a pair with the front retainer. The back side substrate support portion can support edge portions of a plurality of substrates. When the container main body opening portion is closed by the lid body, the back side substrate support portion retains a plurality of substrates in a state in which adjacent substrates are arranged in parallel to be spaced apart by a predetermined interval, by supporting the plurality of substrates in cooperation with the front retainer.
In addition, a sealing member is provided to the lid body. The sealing member is inserted into a retaining groove which is formed in a sealing member attachment portion of the lid body and is arranged so as to go around an outer rim portion of the lid body. When the lid body is attached to the opening rim portion, the sealing member is elastically deformed by being held between the sealing face of the container main body and the inner face of the lid body, and the lid body closes the container main body opening portion in a sealed state. By the lid body being removed from the opening rim portion, it becomes possible to load or unload the substrates relative to the substrate storing space in the container main body (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2013-105931
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-170591
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-308161